


Livros de história

by Zayice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historia, M/M, Morte - Freeform, Secret Finland 2020, SecretFinland 2020, menção a Aushun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Lendo o livro de história de seu filho, Roderich começa de lembrar das conquistas e derrotas de seu amado.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Livros de história

**Author's Note:**

> E meu Amigo Secreto é....... TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAN A PANDA!!!
> 
> Panda, sinceramente, eu fiquei bastante feliz quando peguei seu nome, tipo, eu já sabia o escrever kkkkkk. Enfim, fico feliz de pegar você, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Continue assim!

Os livros de história marcariam os feitos de seu amado, e Roderich sabia disso. Roderich sabia que todos se lembram dele como aquele que trouxera a unificação. Gilbert Beilschmidt não era apenas o antigo Reino da Prússia, era também aquele unificou grande parte dos povos germânicos.

Roderich sempre se perguntava se isso era um modo que seu amado conseguiu pensar para poupar as perdas do extinto Sacro Império Romano-Germano. Mas, provavelmente, chegou na hipótese que, na verdade, ele só queria reunir o seu povo; em tese não era errado, mas os **métodos usados eram.**

Se lembrou da cara de França ao perder a sua preciosa Alsácia-Lorena. Se lembrava dos rostos de todos ao ver o surgimento do que seria o grande e poderoso Império Alemão. Viu a cara de Feliciano Vargas ao perceber a semelhança entre o Império e o seu antigo amor de infância, uma cara de felicidade. Viu o rosto de ciúmes de seu amado ao se casar com Elizaveta, a Hungria. Viu os rostos de todos quando Gilbert conquistou cada colônia ao lado do seu irmão mais novo, Ludwig.

Embora a Prússia não existisse fora do mundo, internamente no Império, ele estava lá, estava vivo. 

Prússia, junto de outros estados germânicos, ao lado de Alemanha, conseguiram mostrar o seu imenso poder. Não eram apenas colônias, era o seu poderoso exército, sua incrível influência, era tudo que todos ficavam encantados. **Mas aquela fatídica guerra lhe tirou tal glória e prestígio** pelo mundo, tudo por um erro precipitado ocasionado por Roderich. Tudo porque Gilbert queria superar tudo e todos.

Se lembrava do dia em que Hungria chorou ao ver que o seu herdeiro estava morto em uma viagem à Bósnia. Não teve outra escolha, tinha que atacar. **Esse era o seu principal arrependimento.**

A guerra foi um total desastre para ele, Hungria, Turquia — o antigo Império Otomano — e Bulgária, ou seja seus aliados. Mas, entretanto, os que mais tiveram perdas foram seu amado e seu irmão. Bulgária só perdeu alguns territórios, Turquia deixou de ser aquele imenso império, ele e Hungria tiveram que reconhecer as independências da Iugoslávia e Tchecoslováquia, além de dar territórios para Polônia e Romênia, e a principal consequência: a queda do seu império. Tivera que se separar de Hungria.

Porém, poucos sabiam o verdadeiro caos que estava por vir. Gilbert perdeu sua glória e prestígio. Suas colônias foram divididas entre Inglaterra, França, América e Japão. Seu exército teve que ser reduzido. E sua influência não seria mais a mesma. O prestígio do Império Alemão tinha acabado, aliás, **o Império Alemão tinha acabado.**

Se lembrou do dia em que um cidadão seu tomou o poder do país de Gilbert e Ludwig. Em poucos anos, Roderich estava junto de seu amado, tentando buscar o espaço vital da Alemanha. **Mas eles estavam fazendo errado, tudo errado; muito errado e desnecessário.**

Após os horrores daquela horrível guerra, aquela horrível segunda guerra, Roderich viu o que fez, viu o quão errado estava, viu o como Bélgica, Holanda, Luxemburgo, França, Tchecoslováquia e Polônia sofreram por eles, um sofrimento desnecessário que não os beneficiava, apenas a Alemanha. Matou pessoas, pessoas inocentes, crianças que não puderam crescer, uma geração de adolescentes, mães, pais, deficientes e idosos. Tudo porque eles eram a “ _causa_ ” da derrota do seu amado, tudo porque queria restaurar a tal glória. E mais uma vez tiveram aqueles tratados. 

Japão foi o mais afetado. Recebeu duas bombas atômicas, além de perder territórios para o China e deixar os Coreias independentes. E perdeu o seu exército. A honra japonesa não seria mais a mesma.

A Itália Veneziano não fora mais a mesma desde aquela guerra. Se manteve fiel aos alemães, mas seu irmão não. Perdeu territórios para a Iugoslávia e perdeu suas colônias, além de deixar a Albânia independente.

Se lembra dos rostos de todos os outros envolvidos. Hungria, Bulgária e Romênia que viraram estados vassalos do Rússia e sua união comunista; algo terrível em comparação à ele que só foi ocupado temporariamente. E não era só eles. Polônia e Tchecoslováquia — três inocentes desta terrível guerra — se tornaram vassalos daquele russo.

Mas o pior foi o rosto de Gilbert. Se lembra do dia em que Gilbert ficou com os russos, enquanto seu irmão ficou com os outros aliados.

Aquela Guerra Fria durou anos. Áustria não poderia manter contato com Gilbert, já que ele era um país socialista.

Se lembra do dia em que teve a oportunidade de conversar com seu amado. Aquele dia que sempre seria marcado para as duas Alemanhas. O muro de Berlim se quebrando e Gilbert se quebrando também. Afinal, só poderia haver uma única Alemanha. 

O rosto de seu amado totalmente pálido e quase sem vida ficara marcado em sua memória. A única oportunidade que teve para ver aquele que amava era a última vez que ele poderia ver.

Não restou pouco para o que todos esperavam acontecer. Gilbert Beilschmidt estava morto.

Anos se passavam. Sempre que olhava os livros de história de Kugelmugel, ele estava lá. Os livros mostravam sua glória. Suas riquezas. Suas derrotas. Seus arrependimentos. Os livros de história falam quem era e o que fez.

Em frente ao túmulo está escrito “ _Descanse em paz. Gilbert Beilschmidt — Reino da Prússia_.”, Roderich deixou rosas vermelhas — como aqueles belos pares de rubis — naquele túmulo. Pegando na mão de seu filho, saíram do cemitério e foram até a sua casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado do presente, Panda.


End file.
